Where?
by hexagon
Summary: Nick is just trying to do his homework when Q came... PLease R&R Chapter Four up, I need help where do I go from here! Please R
1. Transported

Where?  
  
Nick had been in his dorm room for over an hour trying to write an essay for some lt class, finally after three hours wasted he realized something. The Essay wasn't due for another three weeks, why had he been so naïve. He got up and went to go pour a nice cold glass of milk when a bright light caught his attention from his living room. It was a man, an odd looking one if Nick had ever seen it, he seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" Nick asked wondering why this man was in his dorm room.  
  
"Oh don't do that to me mortal," he turned around," I haven't been slightly scared like that for years."  
  
"Really that's nice and all, but why are you here?" Nick walked over to him and stood but a few feet from his red and black pajamas.  
  
"Hmm, you seem interesting." That was all he said, he kept pacing about the room.  
  
"Hey I know who you are, your that S thing on Star Trek aren't you?"  
  
The man pulled his head back and groaned, "Its Q, have you been watching the television programs that I produce?"  
  
"Umm, well ya everyone on this planet watches it, whether they admit it or not. Everyone is a Trekkie."  
  
"Hmmmm." Q was getting a thought, and if anyone knew who he was that was a bad thing. A very bad thing. "Let's go," He snapped his fingers and Nick still in his boxers and T-shirt was placed onto the bridge of the Voyager ship half drowsy from what he didn't know. But he saw a few people walk over to him, they were looking down on him so he must have been on the floor. Their mouths were moving, but nothing was coming in tell a loud pop ended the silence.  
  
"Who are you, why are you on my ship, are you a Q?"  
  
"Wha?" Nick grabbed his head, it hurt rather badly and he wasn't sure why three people were standing ovrer him one with what looked like a small tazer or something. He blacked out.  
  
Three hours later he awoke with a bald headed man shooting a laser pen over his head.  
  
"Hey back off," Nick protested to the display of his head. He was in some sort of gown now, just lying there for the world to see.  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor to Janeway, our guest has regained conciseness." He turned his attention back to Nick, "Please lie back down and relax, and you've traveled over three hundred years."  
  
Now Nick was just confused, three hundred years. He laid back down still counting his fingers as to how he could have traveled like that.  
  
He jolted back up and yelled,"S or Q or whatever that damn guys name was,"  
  
"What Q?" The doctor seemed to be trying to figure out what happened when a younger looking person came in, she was a brunet and not really that tall, but looked like she could take down Nick in a second  
  
"How is he doctor?" The woman asked.  
  
"Well he has a mild concussion and is around four hundred years old." Sarcasm seemed to be in the air. The doctor turned away back into another alcove in the medical place by a look from that woman. She was in charge Nick new it.  
  
"Well how are you feeling?"  
  
"A bit groggy like a hangover or something like that. Where am I?"  
  
"Well, for starters lets start with when are you, It's the Twenty fourth century, or close to it that is, and your on a starship that is around 60,000 light years away from earth enclosing." She smiled, Nick did not.  
  
"Whoa, who are you people? Are you human or ET or what?" Nick jumped off the bio bed and started to back up towards the door.  
  
"Yes I am human, just stay calm, breath."  
  
"What are you talking about," He turned around and ran as fast as he could. Out the silver doors and down a corridor where a few people gave him odd looks. Then he came to it, a window. He could see gasses floating out there, and stars. He just stood there transfixed. The woman came up to him slowly.  
  
"I knew that you would eventually run into one of these windows. What I'm telling you is true, you are in another era. Why? I don't know, but you're here, and we will help you in any way we can." She turned and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I was just going to ask you that, I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation vessel Voyager. Now then what's your title?"  
  
"Person Nicholas Rhodes, Student at Eastern Oregon University. He looked stunned as any person would be." The captain smiled.  
  
"Let's go back to sickbay."  
  
The walk was longer than what he expected; he ran into a blue person and screamed. The only thing that came form the man was a look of 'what the hell'.  
  
"Its going to take some time." He looked behind him before continuing on.  
  
"Yes it will, but I think that you'll do fine. 


	2. What?

Where? Chapter two  
  
Trying to fit in.  
  
It had been four hours since Nick had been sent to Voyager by that guy who was finally known as Q. He hadn't made a good transition but things were getting better. Since he was only 17, he couldn't take care of himself to an extent. He still needed to grow up under the guidance of an elder. Janeway decided that one of the senior staff was going to live take on the role as his guardian. Who he didn't know, but a meeting was being held as he waited in the captains ready room looking out into the stars and his future.  
  
"As you all know, we have a new member of the crew onboard. Nicholas Redding. Now his adjustment to life here will be difficult, and being that he is only 17, he won't be staying on his own. Any thoughts?" the captain said aloud.  
  
Neelix spoke up, "Well captain it is my opinion that maybe he could live with me and assist me in the mess hall." He looked around gesturing his hands for more comments. He noticed that seven was in deep thought, "On second thought, I already do so much that I might not be able to see after the boy that well, what about you Seven?"  
  
She looked up at him not knowing what to say, "I don't think that would be a good idea. I must regenerate in the cargo bay; he must sleep in a bed. It would be inefficient for me to go from place to place checking on him." She raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps one of the Parris' could see after the boy."  
  
Tom didn't know what to say, neither did Be'lana.  
  
"Okay, okay." The Captain intervened. "All we need is for someone to guide him into this century, learn his way and perhaps tuck him in at night," She looked around now from the other side of the conference table. She had been pacing around ever since Neelix began to speak.  
  
Chakotay began to stir a little; he put both elbows on the table. "I wouldn't mind looking after the boy; in fact I would enjoy it. I could be wrong, but no one is using the quarter's aside mine. So perhaps we could reform mine for another bedroom and larger living area?"  
  
Janeway nodded and walked to the door, "Very well then Commander lets go talk to him, the rest of you are dismissed." Both Chakotay and Janeway walked across the bridge and into the Captains ready room. Seven however walked very quickly out of the conference room and into the turbo lift closing the door before Harry got close to it; a tear dropped from her eye.  
  
Captains Ready Room  
  
The captain came in and sat on the couch next to Nick. Chakotay just stood at the entrance. "Well Nick," the Captain said trying to get him to look at her. "Would you care to stay with Chakotay. He's agreed, now the only thing left is for you to see it fit?" She looked at Chakotay.  
  
"Nick, I know that your family can't be replaced, but at least let me make this adjustment to life here a little easier." The tension in the air couldn't be cut with the axe of Gimli. Silence came over them all, and unfortunately, the bell tone rang signaling that someone wanted to come in. Chakotay walked over to the door and pressed the open key. It was Seven; she seemed to have something to say. Maybe after the meeting she had wanted to say something but didn't have the chance to.  
  
"Yes Seven?" The Captain asked, "Is there something you wanted to say?"  
  
She paused for a moment then full walked through the door, "I just wanted to let you know that I am willing to oversee his studies. He will need a guide for this excursion wont he?"  
  
"Well," the captain brought out her 'sure why not' look, "that seems to be a grand idea," She nodded to seven then arose from her chair and walked over to where the boy was sitting. "Very well then, Nicholas, welcome to the twenty-fourth century, how do these arrangements seem good to you?"  
  
"umm, yes." There was nothing left for him to say, but maybe something he could do. 


	3. Now?

Where Chapter Three- Oh I geuss that Ive forgotten to place a disclaimer up, I dont own these characters or Star Trek. Is that good enough? Great. On with the strory.

It had been ten whole hours since Q had whisked Nick into the Delta Quadrant and turned his life entirely upside down. Captain Janeway assigned him to quarters right next to the newly intoduced Chakotay which was to be his mentor in the 24th century.

It was right outside the hall to his room that he met Tom Paris...

"Now how do I unlock this door again." Nick said while he fumbled with the control button. Just then a young blonde man passed by.

"Why is this so stupid!" Nick said loudly.

"Easy, you dont want to break something on your first day do you?"

"What," nick said turning around, "Oh yeah, your right." he grinned.

"Tom Paris," Tom extended his hand.

"yeah, Nick Redding. Do you think you could open this?"

"Hmm, it should open to your presence but you might not be fully registered for Chakotays Quarters. Just a sec." He pressed a few buttons and the door slid open. "Chakotay usually keeps it locked. He should be in to see you soon. "

"Thanks Tom."

"Sure, but in front of officers its Lt. Paris okay?"

"Gotcha, thanks Lt." Nick said as he entered the quarters. They were full of Indian relics and designs he had never seen before. There was a small couch and tabel with a padd on it. It read, 'Nick Please Read'

"I geuss hes gonna be late." He picked up the padd and read.

_Nick, I still have a few more reviews to do, but I will meet you at around 1700 hours. Go ahead and make yourself at home. -Chakotay_

"Well, what am I supposed to do..."

Nick ended up laying down on the sofa and relaxing...

AN: Help I need to know where to go with this!! Please give me some ideas.

Thanks


	4. Okay

Slowly Nick began to awake from his dreamless sleep. He stirred and remembered that Chakotay was going to be meeting him soon.

"shoot.." He said springing up.

"Well Good Morning." Chakotay said from a desk in one of the far corners.

"Uh Hi, sorry that I fell asleep."

Holding up his hand, Chakotay moved towards him. "Its all right. Would you care for something to eat."

"Umm, water would be fine. Im parched." He nodded and stepped up to a terminal in the wall.

"This is a replicator. It can make pretty much anything you'll need. You have basic rations right now. So be sure to use them wisely. Ive allocated a few extra so you can get situated." He pressed a few controls, and a glass of cold water materialized in front of Nick.

"Wow," he said under his breath.

Chakotay Smiled. "Im do on the bridge, but Seven of Nine should be here to start explaining ship systems and how to use them ."

"Allright Commander, I shall see you later." Chakotay nodded, and left the young man alone.

Ten minutes later, a former borg started her way up to Chakotays Quarters. She was accompanied by an engineering detail that was responsible for reconfiguring the first officers quarters. It didn't take long for them to get to work. Seven then approached the commanders door.

Nick heard the call sign. "Come in." Perfection stepped in. He stared for a moment, but then got the better of himself.

"Hi, Seven of Nine right?" He said through squinted eyes. He was really trying.

"Correct, you may call me Seven." She nodded and then handed him a padd.

"Your Comm Designation will be Nick, or Mr. Redding. And here are your personal security codes. They will gain you access to the ships database, and non-restricted areas of the ship. " She fastened a communicator onto his jacket that had been laid out for him. "

"Now then, if you'll follow me."


End file.
